


Requiem

by Kazel_Menra



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Might break your heart, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 20:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15032732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazel_Menra/pseuds/Kazel_Menra
Summary: The final battle has begun raging through Paris as both sides fight with everything they have. Even with Ladybugs luck not everyone will make it out alive. WARNING! Major character death!





	Requiem

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a dare from a friend so blame them. Even though it sad I hope you enjoy it!

It was a beautiful day in Paris, not too hot and not too cold. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the sun blazed down while a cool breeze passed through every so often keeping the suns rays bearable. On a day like this many Parisians would be in the parks or sitting in the lovely plazas that littered Frances most popular city. However, today wasn’t most days. Today the streets were filled with smoke and explosions as the final battle between Hawkmoth and Paris favorite superhero duo raged through the city. At the moment there was a lull in the battle, an almost intermission. Hawkmoth had taken a blow from Chat that had done massive damage as Ladybug managed to shatter the cane he was using to control the people and akuma. The super hero duo could practically taste their victory when Hawkmoth had pulled a fast one on them. He had released all of his minions back to their normal states and at once turned the accumulated purple butterflies into a firestorm of explosions. Both Chat and Ladybug had pulled several people out of harm’s way and worked as a team one returning to attack or block as the other saved more people. Exhaustion pulled at both of them and their miraculous were going to soon wear off. Finally even as they drove Hawkmoth back he had launched one last attack from a distance. 

Ladybug saved him. She saved him and two children using her yoyo to catch them as the buildings crumbled beneath their feet. Unfortunately that meant that there was no one and nothing to save her. 

“Ladybug! Ladybug please answer me!” Chat cried as he slid down a chunk of concrete. 

His miraculous beeped at him again then suddenly from within his mind Plagg said. “She’s here keep going!” 

Chat moved faster his transformation wearing off as he leaped to the ground. For a brief moment as he dropped those last few feet he spied her, a flash of red in a sun drenched patch of floor. He landed hard crumpling into a heap of pain before forcing himself back up to his feet. Limping around the last bit of wreckage Adrien stumbled to a halt gasping. She was lying in a puddle of blood not as Ladybug but as Marinette and somehow that made it so much worse.

“Marinette!” He sobbed dropping to his knees as he made it to her side reaching out and brushing a gentle hand over her cheek. 

Tiki floated up off her chest and Adrien swallowed hard as he saw the tears in her kwamis eyes. “She held on” Tiki whimpered

“C-Chat?” Marinette whispered her eyes flickering open and Adrien bent forward. 

“I’m here My Lady. I-I’m going to call for help. We are going to get you help.” Adrien said reaching in his pocket to pull out his phone. 

It was unlikely that they would get help though with how bad the destruction from the fight had been so far. People were injured all over, hell he and Ladybug had dropped a few people at the hospitals themselves before they were able to drive Hawkmoth away from the cities center. Between the wreckage and the overwhelming injuries flooding in Adrien knew no one would ever arrive in time. Her hand on his stopped him from even trying and he looked down at her tears forming in his eyes. 

“Its too late my love.” She whispered and Adrien felt his heart break. 

“Please…” he whimpered and Marinette sighed reaching one hand up to cup his cheek. 

“Come here kitty.” She said and he caught her hand as her strength failed her. Gently he pressed her hand to his face and scooted closer as she smiled. “Do me a favor? Text my parents that I love them and that I’m sorry? Send them that stupid picture we took at the top of the Eiffel Tower. They will get a kick out of it.”  
Her voice petered out and she dragged in a breath wincing as she did so. Tiki fluttered back down to her chest and Marinettes breathing evened out once more. 

“O-o-ok” Adrien choked his tears flowing freely as he pressed his free hand to her face while Plagg settled on his shoulder. 

“I’m sorry Adrien.” She whispered and he sobbed wanting to pick her up and hold her but he didn’t want to cause her anymore pain. Marinette could tell and in her final moments she couldn’t imagine wanting to be anywhere else. Knowing he couldn’t refuse her she whispered “Hold me?”

“Please don’t leave me.” He whispered the words torn from him in a heart wrenching gasp as he gathered her into his arms.

“Adrien… I’ll always be with you. We are a team. I will wait for you.” She managed and somehow she placed her hand into his opening hers so that two small objects fell into his palm. “I’ll… be… right there…beside you…kitty.” 

Her voice was getting weaker and Adrien clung to her “Marinette please…” he whispered his tears falling to her face and tears formed in her own eyes. 

Tiki hummed glowing softly giving her strength and Marinette relaxed with a sigh in his arms “You were the best partner ever. I love you and no matter what I will always find you. We are two halves of the same whole… I’ll see you again.” 

Her bright blue eyes locked with his green ones as she said those words and Adrien felt his heart swell. Sniffing he knew he had to be brave, for her if nothing else. Even though the tears were running down his face and it felt as if he were being torn apart on the inside Adrien leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her forehead. 

“Goodnight then princess. Your knight will follow you soon.” 

A smile lifted her tired lips “Best… goodnight kiss… ever…” she whispered her eyes sliding close as a final tear escaped to fall to the floor.

No more words were uttered between them as she took her final breaths and Adrien felt himself shatter down to his very soul as her heart stopped.  
Sobs broke the silence as Adrien held Marinettes broken body to him ignoring the blood that stained his clothes. He wasn’t ready to let her go and yet, as he heard an explosion echo deep within the city he knew he had to. He still had a job to do and he opened his hand to stare down at the two earrings he held. Earrings Marinette had given him and he knew what needed to be done. 

“Adrien, if you get to a hospital now you will be ok.” Plagg whispered tears in the tiny kwamis eyes.

Adrien shook his head once, only to stop because it made the room spin. “He knows who I am. It’s too late for that. Marinette… Ladybug gave me her miraculous. Can…can I use you both at once?”

“Yes” Tiki sniffed floating up to hover just before him. “But right now we are both exhausted and so are you. To use us both right now at the same time will kill you.” 

Adrien nodded slowly. “But I’ll have time to defeat him and even if I can’t I can weaken him enough that you guys will be able to get away right?” 

“Yes.” Plagg answered since Tiki seemed unable to both of them gazing at him with what could only be called admiration. 

Gently he laid Marinettes body down against the concrete and opened the purse that was at her side. Cookies and other things lay within and he gave Tiki one of them, giving Plagg a cheesecake one that she always carried for him. Leaning against the broken piece of wall he pulled out her cell phone and typed out the message she asked him to, attaching the pictures of them standing together at the tippy top of the Eiffel Tower both as heroes and as civilians. They had taken those pictures just a few days ago and they were all smiling looking like absolute fools. The kwamis were in the civilian ones grinning just as goofy as their wielders. He rubbed a finger over the picture and felt Plagg sigh as he finished his cookie. 

“You really don’t have to do this.” He whispered not wanting to lose another kitten. Not like this.

Adrien hit the send button and sighed realizing that he had no one to send anything to. He supposed he could message Nino but springing his secret identity on him just before dying? He couldn’t do that to his friend, he wouldn’t do that to his friend. Then as the received message popped up on the screen he realized that instead of I he had written WE in his message to Marinettes parents. He put the phone down with a weak chuckle and took two more cookies from the purse. The very last two. 

“Yeah Plagg I do. Hawkmoth is too powerful and there isn’t any time to find a new Ladybug, much less train them. Plus with how I am… I’m finished anyways and I’d rather go out fighting than in a bed. Besides, My Lady is counting on me.” Adrien said a small smile gracing his lips. 

Plagg finished his second cookie at the same time that Tiki did and together they rose into the air holding paws to face him. Adrien looked up at them unable to stand on his own due to his injuries at this point. Gently he slid Marinettes earrings into the sleeve cuffs of his red stained over shirt. They glittered at him along with his ring and for a moment he could almost hear Marinettes bright cheery voice saying “Spots On!” 

It made him smile as he gazed up into the tear filled eyes of the ancient kwamis. “Are you ready?” they asked as one and he nodded "Tiki, Plagg, Spots On and Claws Out!"

The transformation took him by surprise because for the first time it actually hurt. It was a passing pain though and it hurt less than his injuries had, so to him it no longer really mattered. When it was done he stood and at once he could feel the difference. His injuries no longer hurt in the slightest and he felt refreshed as though he’d had a nice long nap.  
His costume was different ears, bell, and tail were still in place although his clawed gloves and boots were crimson. Red spots adorned the black leather all over and at his side rested her yoyo. 

“Black Luck.” Adrien murmured to himself the name for this particular transformation simply coming to him like magic. 

Knowing time was of the essence he decided to get moving. Pressing one last kiss to Marinettes forehead he whispered “I’ll be right back.”

Using his baton he slung himself from the hole and followed the screams to where Hawkmoth was. Apparently he had recovered his strength because he was possessing people once more. Minions attacked him them moment the butterflies realized they couldn’t possess him. Black Luck tried to be gentle knowing that these people didn’t have any choice in the matter and in the end they were only human. Launching himself to the rooftops he escaped the worst of the minions only to be bombarded by butterflies that exploded as they got close. Relying on his speed and superior reflexes he blazed forward having finally caught Hawkmoths scent. Since Hawkmoth didn’t seem to want to fight man to man Black Luck decided to bring the fight to him. The attacks slacked suddenly as he neared his final destination and launching himself from the final building he used his baton to cover the last bit of distance between him and the building cloud of black butterflies. They were before the Eiffel Tower in the vast open space around it. 

Black Luck smiled fondly at the beautiful space before him. All his memories of this place were wonderful. From the times he spent here with his mother to the times he was here with Ladybug and Marinette, this place held a special piece of his heart. It seemed only fitting for the final battle to take place here. Hawkmoth stepped from the cloud of butterflies before him and paused eyes going wide. Black Lucks outfit caught him off guard and the fact that he couldn’t sense any emotion coming from the crouching boy before him made him wary. 

“So you can use the Miraculous in tandem. My kwami never did make it clear to me.” Hawkmoth said his voice carrying easily over the space between them. “Tell me did I finally crush the bug and that’s why you are standing here alone Adrien?” 

Within his mind Adrien could hear Tiki and Plagg hiss as one. He didn’t know why but Hawkmoths words didn’t bother him. Maybe it was because he knew that he would be joining his love soon or maybe it was because in all honesty it felt as if she were still standing right next to him. Whatever the reason he didn’t rise to the bait, didn’t let the fury he felt towards the twisted man before him out just yet. Instead he stood from his crouch coming fully upright and pressed a clawed hand to his chest.

“My name is Black Luck and we are together father. She is right here beside me and it is together that we will stop you. You have haunted Paris like a shadow causing fear and chaos. Today that ends. I will bring you down here and now even If I have to kill you to do so.” Black Luck replied 

Hawkmoth visibly recoiled then suddenly the butterflies swarmed around him darkening the skies. “Very well you ungrateful brat. You want to fight? En garde!” 

His cane had repaired itself and with it he directed the butterflies in their attacks. Black Luck whipped both weapons out slashing at the butterflies that got too close with the baton as he threw the yoyo at Hawkmoth. It cracked against his shoulder knocking him back and Black Luck darted in whipping the baton across his body to strike down hard on Hawkmoths cane. He pressed down using his superior strength to try and force Hawkmoth down but he forgot how devious his father was. Once Hawkmoth realized he wasn’t going to win the battle of strength he lashed out with his fist striking where he knew the boy had been injured before. The air whooshed out of Black Lucks lungs as pain radiated through his body in a wave of agony. Knocking him back Hawkmoth struck hard and fast cracking the cane across his skull before kicking his suddenly limp form away from him. 

Rolling several times Black Luck finally came to a stop gasping for air even as he coughed tasting blood on his lips. “Adrien your body can’t take much more of this even with our magic!” Plagg and Tiki cried as one.

A crunch caught his attention and Black Luck twisted bringing his baton up as the cane cracked down once more. Catching the cane in the center of the baton he was able to relish the surprised look in his fathers eyes before he kicked out sending Hawkmoth stumbling back several steps. 

He was on his feet in seconds wiping the blood from his mouth even as he stumbled while the world spun. “Can I use Cataclysm and Lucky Charm?”

“Yes, toss both weapons into the air together and repeat after us.” The kwami answered 

Swiftly before Hawkmoth could recover he twisted the yoyo around the baton and in one fluid movement threw it up into the air yelling “Cataclysmic Charm!” 

Black light studded with red stars coalesced in the air and from it a black bladed sword with a red polka dotted hilt fell into his hands. He stared down at the blade acceptance flowing through him as he looked up into his fathers now fearful eyes. Hawkmoth flashed black with red spots and Black Luck swished the blade sideways testing its balance. It was perfect as if the weapon had been made just for him. With a smile that held no amusement what so ever he lifted the blade back up to eye level maintaining eye contact with his father the whole time. 

“En Garde indeed.” Black Luck said and launched himself at Hawkmoth. 

They came together in a crash with Black Luck striking a bewildering set of blows that Hawkmoth barely managed to keep up with. Swiftly disengaging Hawkmoth leapt back sending butterflies in to take his place. Black Luck dodged twisting to the right as butterflies slashed past him scoring marks across his suit cutting through to his skin. Slashing down he spun whirling the sword to block the ones that would have scored direct hits then lunged forward once more unwilling to let so much distance come between him and Hawkmoth. Raising the cane a swarm of butterflies followed the tip creating a living barrier of purple flashing wings between them as Hawkmoth looked for a way to escape. Black Luck dove into the heart of the swarm knowing it was the fastest way to Hawkmoth. It was a stupid idea but he had always followed through with stupid ideas usually with Ladybug yelling at him the whole way. This was the first time her voice was absent and that silence cut him deeper than the butterfly wings that slashed at him from all sides. He cried out filling that silent void even as he heard the kwamis in his mind yell his name. Still he moved forward able to sense rather than see Hawkmoths form. With a final yell he threw what little strength he had left into his legs bounding forward in a lunging strike that Hawkmoth never saw coming. White butterflies burst away from them, two figures standing in the empty plaza looking as if they were embracing. The taller man coughed suddenly the sword having embedded itself into his chest up to the hilt. The Miraculous stone slipped from the severed cloth on his blazer and all at once he returned to being Gabriel Agreste. 

Black Luck stared into his eyes as they glazed over and managed “I’m sorry father.” 

Gabriel didn’t reply as he slid to the ground the sword pulling free and Adrien wasn’t even sure he had heard him. A moment later his legs own gave out and he hissed as suddenly realized how cut up he was. 

“Sorry guys but I don’t think I’m going to make it back to her side.” Black Luck whimpered as he tried and found he simply couldn’t stand. 

“I-I can help with that.” A small voice said and Black Luck blinked eyeing the new kwami before him. 

It came forward and placed the miraculous in his free hand. “Just stay still.” It whispered and white butterflies floated towards them growing in numbers as they gathered all around him. 

Somehow Black Luck managed to keep hold of the sword and he sensed more than saw that they were moving. It didn’t take long to reach the place where Marinette lay and as the butterflies set him down on his feet he just barely managed to retain his balance. Stumbling forward a single step he embedded the blade into the ground next to where she lay blinking rapidly since could hardly see as he braced himself on the sword. It was the only thing keeping him upright and knowing he didn’t have any time to waste he called “Destructive Cleanse.”

Black light studded with red stars swept away from him as his body hit the ground the combined transformation wearing off at the same time. Light wrapped around him leaving him numb and just barely able to move. Turning his body Adrien pushed himself up a little resting his back against a large chunk of concrete. Slowly he pulled off his ring and pulled Ladybugs earrings from his cuffs. The two kwami moved forward taking the pieces from his hand. 

“Its been one hell of an adventure you guys.” Adrien said 

“You were one of the best kittens I’ve ever had.” Plagg said nuzzling his cheek in a rare show of love and affection. 

“Thanks Plagg. I’ll miss you guys. Maybe we will meet again someday.” He whispered and looked to his side where the love of his life rested. Marinette lay beside him looking peaceful like she was simply asleep and using the last of his strength he pulled her up into his arms. 

“Paris is safe My Lady.” He whispered to her resting his head on hers “We did it my love.” 

He wasn’t in pain as his eyes slowly closed on their own accord and his body shut down. In fact it was like going to sleep, a nice peaceful sleep. 

… ... ... 

“Silly kitty, are you going to sit there all day?” Marinettes voice whispered through the darkness

Blinking Adrien opened his eyes to see Marinette bending forward one hand held out to him. 

He smiled and took it whispering “You waited for me.” 

“Always” she answered pulling him to his feet. “We are partners. I’d never leave you behind.” 

“I will follow you until the end of time My Lady. I love you Marinette.” Adrien murmured wrapping an arm around her as they walked forward.

“I love you too Adrien.” Marinette sighed leaning her head against his chest as they moved on. “Let’s go home.”

…One Year later…

It was a beautiful day not too hot and not too cold. There wasn’t a cloud in the sky and the sun blazed down while a cool breeze passed through every so often keeping the suns rays bearable. On a day like this many Parisians would be in the parks or sitting in the lovely plazas that littered Frances most popular cities. However today wasn’t most days. Today was the anniversary of the final battle between the heroes Ladybug, Chat Noir and the evil villain Hawkmoth. The battle was already legendary and even though neither hero was seen again it was believed that they had somehow managed to combine to amplify their power to beat Hawkmoth. This left many people believing that they weren’t even human and never had been in the first place. For most it was a day of celebration complete with parades and parties that lasted long into the night. For a small few however it was a day of sorrow and remembrance. In total 13 people died in the final battle although the people of Paris knew the number would have been much higher if not for Black Lucks strange magic cure. Strange because it didn’t heal everyone, nor did it fix everything and the people who were already gone stayed that way.

Only two people knew the heartbreaking truth of that final battle and even though they had proof of the two children’s bravery they knew that they wouldn’t want so much attention. So their secret remained that way even in death although they refused to let their names be forgotten. A service was held on the same day as the celebrations, it was small without pomp and circumstance just few close friends and family members attending. Candles were lit, words were spoken, pictures were shared, and tears were shed. There were several small services like this scattered through Paris although this one was special because it captured the attention of two small kwamis. The two small creatures watched on from a hidden cubby holding each other close as they mourned their chosen. 

“They were the best of them.” Plagg sighed holding Tiki close as pictures of Marinette and Adrien flashed up on the screen. Sometimes they were separate in pictures and sometimes they were together but in all of them they were laughing looking full of life and joy. 

“They were so young and so brave.” Tiki replied feeling tears roll down her tiny cheeks. 

Plagg nodded “They saved everything. They were heroes.” 

“Heroes.” Tiki agreed 

Their respects paid the two kwami moved away from the service and together they flew off into the bright blue sky.


End file.
